


Into The Light

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Continuation Story, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Jace deserves nice things, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for 3x22, more tags to be added I’m sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Jace has been watching her for a year, but when she sees him things change. Suddenly Jace is feeling the pull towards the mundane world, and a love he could never have in the shadows. But is the jump into the mundane worth it? And what will the inquisitor say?A story continuing the journey where the smile doesn’t mean that clary has her memories, but instead shows Jace the good side of being a mundane, and a chance to fall in love all over again.





	1. Fade Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to this plot bunny that has turned into a monster. First off I have to say thank you to my AMAZING Beta thatnerdemily for being the best cheerleader imaginable. Check out her stuff because she’s just amazing! 
> 
> Without further to do, here is my take on what happened after the finale.

Jace slipped silently into the art show, careful to not bump into any mundanes near him. Glancing around the room his eyes naturally fell on the distinct red hair next to the paintings he watched her create. Walking over he made sure to keep his distance, 30 feet away at all times. If he got too close, not even his runes could keep him from reaching out, touching the woman he’d loved and lost.

 

Leaning against the pillar he activated his hearing rune and listened in on her conversation as he observed. She was good, even if her abilities to draw realistically had been taken, her artistry was something so ingrained in her that not even the angels could stop her. Suddenly the hair on the back of Jace’s neck rose causing him to turn his attention back to Clary and he froze when he realised she was staring through him. Glancing back the panic rose in his chest as he realised there was no one behind him. She wasn’t staring through him, she was staring at him. Fear ran through him and he stepped back, causing her to step forward, she was now the closest he’d been to her in a year. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you” She said softly. Jace’s mind sped up, she wasn’t supposed to be able to see him. He was sure that he had activated his invisibility rune. 

 

“You can see me?” He asked hopeful, mind flashing back to the day he’d bumped into her, the day that changed his life forever. 

 

“Of course I can see you.” She responded, and Jace swallowed hard. She might see him, but she doesn’t remember him.  Looking into her eyes one final time Jace turned, walking out of the building. If she saw him, his time of keeping her safe was at a close. Simon was right and he had to let her go.  Once out of the building Jace frantically wiped a tear from his eye. It was the day he had prayed for and dreaded. 

 

As he walked he heard Clary shout out a “Hey” and it took everything in him to keep walking, but because she was just his type she persisted. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” She demanded. Turning he came face to face with a very determined Clary Fray. “Don’t I know you? From somewhere?” She questioned. Jace’s heart sank as he processed the words. She didn’t remember, only small details like the face of someone she once loved. 

 

“No.” He said softly, “I don’t think so.” Clary shook her head. 

 

“No, I do... I definitely do... You’re Jace right?” Jace’s heart swelled as she remembered his name and a small smile formed on his lips, unable to control it. 

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

 

“Yeah?” She responded.

 

“Yeah.. I’m Jace.”  Her small smile caused Jace to clench his hands in order to not pull her into a kiss.  But she was introducing herself, and Jace knew that she would probably slap him. Again. His smile grew as he remembered the time at the police station, before she’d lost her memories, before he died. Back in a simpler time when the biggest threat was to find a cup.  Seeing her eyes shift downwards he glanced down at himself before realising she was staring at the rune on his neck. Cursing himself for not wearing something higher. He made a turn to leave but her hand reached out and for just a moment Jace wanted to be selfish, he wanted nothing more than to let her press the pads of her fingers onto his chest. Touching his shirt she tenderly slid the shirt down ever so slightly to reveal more of the rune. Her eyes met his and for a moment he hoped that everything would come flooding back. 

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before she shook her head and stepped back. “Sorry,” she whispered. “That was weird. I promise I don’t usually go around poking at people’s chests.” She said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Jace knew he should walk away, should go back to the institute and tell Isabelle what happened, to send a fire message to his Parabatai. 

 

“Do you want to go get a coffee?” He found himself saying. “There’s this really good food truck, Java Jones, and it’s just a couple of blocks...”

 

“I would love to.” Clary replied. “I just have to go back in and grab my coat. Do you mind waiting just a moment?” Jace shook his head and motioned. 

 

“Trust me... I won’t be going anywhere.” As Clary slipped back inside, Jace immediately slipped out his stele deactivating his invisibility rune and slipping his stele into his boot. He still had his blade on him, but he’d just have to make sure she didn’t come across it unless he wanted to scare her. 

 

Seeing her walk around the corner again he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You ready?” He asked and she nodded before gingerly looping her arm through his. 

 

“So Jace, what’s your last name? And what drew you to our art show?” She asked. Jace looked down at her not able to keep the smile from his face. “What?” She asked. “Oh no, is there something on my face?” Jace let out a full laugh as he shook his head. 

 

“No! No, you’re fine, you’re perfect. I just. My last name is Herondale, and not to sound creepy, but it was you.” Clary quirked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. “No no! I’ve just... seen you around and I saw you putting up flyers the other day, and thought I would check it out.” Not technically a lie. He had been watching her while she went around campus, but it was way more than that. “I just, I never thought that you’d notice me so I’m just glad that you came to speak with me.” Still not a lie, technically no one was supposed to notice him unless they had the sight, but again, technicalities. Clary looked up at him, the passion beneath them burning bright, memories of the downworld or not and Jace thanked the angels that he got to look into them again. 

 

“Alright, I’ll accept it, for now.” She declared. “So, what do you do Jace Herondale?” Jace bit his lip as he thought what the best term for his position was to a mundane. He was technically the weapons master, and a trainer to all the shadowhunters in the institute and deputised downworlders. 

 

“I do weapons training. For security and special police.” Another technicality, it wasn’t the beginning of a solid relationship, but he’d have to make due. 

 

“No college then?” She questioned and Jace laughed. 

 

“My childhood didn’t aid in me being a scholar.” He replied. “Besides, I much more enjoy the... applied side of learning to the theoretical.” Clary stared up at him again and he bit the inside of his cheek. She didn’t know his background and until he figured out what to do with this new information, he knew he was going to have to keep her in the dark. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to find Java Jones and as usual Clary ordered her soy latte, Jace ordered black coffee.  The two found a bench and sat down, Clary turned to Jace. 

 

“So tell me Jace Herondale, what is your favorite thing to do in the city?” She questioned. Jace took a sip of his drink trying to bide time as to what to say. After a minute he decided to tell her the truth...ish. 

 

“I don’t really know honestly.” He stated. “I’ve been here since I was ten, but I’ve only explored New York at night. I’ve never really found something to do that’s fun. It’s all training all the time.” The redhead’s eyes went wide and she gave him a sad expression. 

 

“You’ve never done any of the touristy stuff?” She questioned. “That’s... that’s just not acceptable.” Jace smirked into his coffee. 

 

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked softly, just enough of a challenge to spark that fire inside of her. 

 

“Tomorrow morning. 9AM meet me here. We’re going to explore New York properly.”  Jace thought about his schedule before nodding. 

 

“It’s a date.”  Clary smiled and blushed as she looked down at the remains of her latte as Jace checked his phone. There was a demon attack on the upper east side, but that was three hours ago. Glancing at the phone again, he sighed when he realised it was well past time he was usually back at the institute. 

 

“I have to go,” He whispered. “I really don’t want to, but we need our sleep if we’re going to be up at 9AM for a full day of fun.” He showed her the time which was closing in on 3AM. “Why don’t I walk you home?” Clary smiled and nodded as she stood up and slid her purse over her shoulder. 

 

“That would be great, thank you.” 

 

**********

 

Jace tried as best as he could to slip into the institute unnoticed. There was a bright smile on his face as he walked the halls, not seeing a concerned vampire watching him from the doorway. Turning to see Isabelle still asleep on the bed, Simon slipped out into the hallway and pulled up his phone, dialing the only number he thought could help. 

 

“...If someone is not dying you better hang up,” came a gruff response from the other side. 

 

“Good morning Alec, nice to talk to you too… Jace is smiling.” Simon said quickly. 

 

“Contrary to popular belief, he is actually capable of emotions other than snark and cockiness.” Alec said. Simon could tell that he had sat up from bed, probably running a hand over his face. Simon sighed and shook his head even though Alec couldn’t see him. 

 

“He’s Clary smiling.” Simon replied causing the other side to go completely silent. “Alec?” He asked looking at the phone to make sure that they hadn’t gotten disconnected. 

 

“I’m here,” he said after a second. “Sorry, I’m writing a fire message to cancel all my appointments today. Magnus is packing my stuff and I’ll be there in a few hours. Let Izzy know this will be a personal call, okay? I don’t want anyone knowing I’m there.” Simon nodded again before realising that Alec still couldn’t see him. 

 

“Right… yep will do. Do you want me to keep him in the institute or...?” 

 

“No no… I’ll take care of everything.” Without another word Alec hung up, leaving Simon staring at his phone. 

 

“Do Shadowhunters not say goodbye?” He asked the empty hall. 

 

*********

 

Jace slipped into the line at Java Jones, double checking to make sure that none of his runes except his anti tracking rune had been activated. Looking around the park that Java Jones was located, Jace didn’t spot the red hair he’d dreamed about for the past year. 

 

“Hey!” Someone said, slipping up behind him causing the blonde to jump. 

 

“Holy mother… How do you do that?” He asked, looking around to see where she could have come from. 

 

“Sorry,” she said, though she looked anything but. “I thought you were supposed to train special forces or something… Hopefully they don’t need awareness skills.” Jace rolled his eyes as he ordered their usual, not that she would know what it was. 

 

“So… what are we doing today, Ms. Tour Guide?” He asked as he handed her her latte. 

 

“Well, I was thinking. We’ve got all day and the ice rink just opened up at the Rockefeller Center.. It’s the perfect time to go! And after we can go to the Empire State Building, and then after that, if we have time, we can go to Times Square!” Jace took a sip of his coffee in order to not groan out loud. 

 

‘ _ Well, at least there’s no Jonathan this time to hit me over the head and try to kiss his sister. Is love really worth falling on my ass a million times?’ _ Jace thought, though he knew the answer to his question before he’d even finished it. ‘ _ Yes, always’. _

 

“Um... I’m not the best at ice skating.”  He mentioned as he took another sip. 

 

“Oh please, don’t tell me that Mr. Macho is scared of ice?” She poked causing Jace to shake his head. 

 

“No no.. not at all, today is yours. Wherever you want, we will go. I just want no judgement when I fall on my ass 4000 times.” 

 

******

 

Jace couldn’t help but notice how different it was stepping onto the ice with Clary now, than it did a year ago. Unlike last time, there was no sneaking in after hours and no alone time. Instead, hoards of people skated in a circle, the more experienced towards the center. Reaching out, Jace grabbed Clary’s hand, using the excuse he didn’t know what he was doing to hold her hand. The warmth her palm gave off pooled in his chest and for the first time in his life, Jace forgot about the blade digging into his back. 

 

After about five minutes of skating, Jace found himself face down on the ice, the cold a sharp contrast to the heat forming on his cheeks. “You know, this really isn’t fair.” He stated as she covered her mouth with her hands. “You’ve been… you look like you’ve been doing this for years and this is only my second time on the ice.” Pushing himself up, he stumbled again before gaining his footing.  Clary held out her hand and wrapped her arm around his as they slowly made their way around the rink. 

 

”No, it’s not fair, but think of it as a learning experience. You can’t be good at everything…. can you?” She turned so she was skating backwards, close enough to look into his mismatched eyes, but far enough away to not trip him up. “Besides, you really are doing great.” Turning back beside him, Jace shook his head as he looked down at her. 

 

“You’re great at everything,” he stated, not thinking. 

 

“How would you know?” She asked causing him to frown. 

 

_ ‘Because I know you, I’ve waited for you my entire life’. “ _ Because I can just tell… you look like a girl with determination, someone who doesn’t give up at the drop of a hat.” Clary stared at him for a minute before realising that their time was almost at an end. 

 

“Come on,” she said happily. “We can get a hot chocolate before going to the Empire State Building!” Leading him off the ice and slipping off the skates, Jace let out a grown and wanted nothing more than to take out his stele and draw an iratze. But he couldn’t. Not in front of so many people. 

 

Grabbing her skates before she could protest, Jace carried both of them back and ordered a hot chocolate for both of them. He smiled proudly when she thanked him, even though he knew she wanted to protest. 

 

Walking along 5th Avenue, the two drank their hot chocolate. They didn’t care that it was only a short walk, but instead enjoying the company and taking the time to look in shops or anything else that struck their interest. And in return, Jace learned all about the Clary that formed the past year. She was an art student, but had never been able to draw, instead she painted what she felt. Her mom was murdered outside of their apartment last year, so she lives in student housing. She had a best friend, but he died in a car accident last year as well. Yet even though the two people she loved most in life had left her, she had the most positive outlook on life Jace had ever seen. As they rode the elevator to the top of the Empire State Building, Jace knew their time was drawing to a close. He had a training session with Simon at 8PM and it was already nearing 7.

 

Stepping out onto the balcony Jace’s breath was taken away by the view. He’d only ever been this high up when he took Clary on the motorcycle ride, something that now seemed like a lifetime ago. He saw the redhead shiver and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. 

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve known you forever?” She whispered. “I don’t know why, but I feel like there’s a piece of me that was missing, until you came along.” Closing his eyes Jace placed his head on the top of hers, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. 

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” He questioned, causing her to turn in his arms and look up at him. 

 

“I do. Some people are just meant to be together,” she whispered causing him to smile. 

 

“I do too…. and while I know we just met… Maybe there are forces out of our control drawing us together?” Clary seemed to think about it before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. The cold of the night melted away from both of them. As cheesy as it seemed to Jace, time stopped and everything melted away except the feeling of Clary’s lips on his. When they both needed air, she slid back onto her heels, biting her lip nervously. 

 

“I guess we’re going to have to wait and see?” 

 

********

 

As much as Jace didn’t want to go, he knew that missing another training session with Simon would not be the best idea. The vampire already thought something was up with him and that was before Clary recognised him. Closing the back door to the institute, Jace walked through the kitchen only for the light to be flipped on. 

 

“Jace...” the familiar voice of his Parabatai called. There was no anger, only concern and Jace couldn’t help but wince at the tone. If Alec was mad he could take the berating. If he was happy, he could feel the joy, but to only feel worry and concern through the bond made Jace upset. The last thing he wanted was for Alec to worry about him. “Jace, it’s time we talked about Clary.” 


	2. Follow Me into the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace will have to make a choice, and no matter what he chooses, it has life changing effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I’m typing this note it is 11:56 PM PDT. I managed to keep an update promise! However, because I finished this chapter 5 minutes ago the amazing thatnerdemily didn’t get a chance to beta it. All mistakes are my own.

Jace sighed as he chanced a look up at the Inquisitor, the former head of the New York Institute, his Parabatai. Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, such a mouthful now that Jace thought about it, looked good for the stress his job put him through. No doubt the High Warlock of Alicante had something to do with it. 

 

“Alec,” Jace said after a moment. “What are you doing in New York?” He asked, trying to deflect. 

 

“You saw her again, didn’t you?” Alec asked, tapping his stele on the table. “Jace… we talked about this. You have to leave her alone. Raziel is not happy with her, and if you try to bring her into the shadowworld again, who knows the wrath that he’s willing to deal?” Jace sighed and looked at Alec. 

 

“So what if I leave the shadowworld?” He asked without hesitation. Alec’s posture changed immediately. 

 

“Jace… that’s not what you want.” 

 

“Isn’t it, Alec? One year ago, almost to the day, you asked Simon to turn you into a vampire to go to Edom so you could be with the man you love. Why is it so hard for you to comprehend me doing the same with Clary?” Alec sighed and stood up, walking to the other side of the table and leaning against it. 

 

“But I didn’t get bitten, Jace. I didn’t turn. I didn’t have to give up my job for love… and neither should you. But that means that you have to let her go.” Jace sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

 

“She called me by my name. She saw through my glamour that I am 100% positive I placed on myself and she knew my name… Alec.” Jace’s eyes began to fill with tears. The thought of his parabatai, the inquisitor asking him to not think of any solution caused the added thought of losing her again to overwhelm him. 

 

Alec’s eyes softened a bit and a wave of calm pushed through their parabatai bond. Taking a deep breath, Alec walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Offering the comfort he knew the younger Shadowhunter needed. It reminded him of a simpler time, when the memories of an uncaring father was all Alec had to protect him from. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Jace choked out. “I can’t lose her again, I can’t not see her anymore.” The blond managed to keep it together, only letting a few tears slip through. Alec knew with just the right press of the correct buttons, Jace would fall apart, and it was Alec’s job to make sure that it didn’t happen. 

 

“Hey… we’re going to get through this,” he whispered. “I’ll talk to Magnus, I’ll see if there’s anything that can be done.” Jace nodded his head and wiped the back of his hand cross his mouth as he stepped back, looking up into Alec’s eyes. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered before sniffing and clearing his throat. Strength radiated through the bond. 

 

Alec smiled softly before patting Jace’s back one more time. “We’ll figure something out, parabatai.” He said. “Now.. it’s late. You have a training session with Simon in like 20 minutes. I’ve got some things I need to do.” Jace nodded and patted Alec on the arm before walking towards the training room. 

 

*********

Alec made sure his invisibility rune was activated before he took the stele that had once belonged to the red head, using it to track her. He found her at Taki’s and he frowned at the mundane finding a downworld hangout. Deglamouring, he opened the door smiling at Maia as he sat down, watching the redhead and her friends. It seemed as though she wasn’t as far from the downworld as they’d thought, one of her friends being a half-seelie, which would be suspicious but odds were they didn’t even know of their bloodline. Seeing a shadow loom over him, he was surprised when a burger and fries were placed in front of him. He glanced back at Clary to see they were painting the far wall with a mural he was sure Maia requested.. 

 

“She found us about 3 weeks ago. I put an ad in the paper for an artist… I didn’t think she’d see it.” Alec looked up at her and offered the empty seat across from him. 

 

“She remembered Jace’s name.” He said as he shoved a fry in his mouth. “She could see through his glamour.” Maia looked at Alec before looking back at Clary. 

 

“She doesn’t know anything though. She saw me and acted like it was just a regular job, I have no reason to turn her into the clave, so I don’t know why she would lie to me if she remembered.” Alec nodded glancing back over at the redhead. 

 

“She glanced at me when I came in, for some reason, she only knows Jace.” Maia grabbed one of the fries off of his plate and pushed the entire thing into her mouth. “I just want to know why.” 

 

“Beats me… do you think she’ll ever remember?” The werewolf asked. Alec shook his head. 

 

“Honestly I have no idea. We’re dealing with Angels here, they have their own set of rules and even as nephilim we don’t have the rule book. I’m guessing that if she does it will be an extremely slow process. It took her a year to gain one memory back, and it wasn’t even a full one, just of Jace and his name.” Grabbing the burger Alec took a bite. 

 

“You know, I love the idea of this place.” Alec said once he’d swallowed the bite. “It’s good for downworlders and nephilim to have a place to coexist in harmony, to build bonds.” Maia smiled proudly. 

 

“Well, the downworld is much safer and more inclusive with you as the inquisitor.” Maia said as she stole another fry. You’ve really changed a lot in one year.” Alec shook his head trying not to blush. 

 

“If it wasn’t for the downworlders, the world wouldn’t be like it is. Valentine would have made the wish, half of humanity would be gone. Or Lilith would be ruling earth, or the demons would have killed every Shadowhunter on the planet.We wouldn’t be able to do our jobs without you. It was time that you are recognised accordingly.” Maia never doubted that Alec would be a great Inquisitor, but his commitment to making sure the entire downworld was included reassured her that the best man possible had the job. 

 

The two jumped when a shadow came over them, and Clary, paint on her cheek, laughed softly. “Apparently, I have a habit of sneaking up on people” She said thinking back to Jace yesterday. “Maia, I think we’re almost done, would you like to discuss any final touches you want us to add?” Maia smiled and got up looking at Alec. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here” Maia stated looking over at Clary. “Jace is going to need you.” Clary’s ears perked up but she didn’t acknowledge Alec just yet. As Maia walked towards the painting Clary turned to the mysterious stranger. 

 

“You know Jace? As in Jace Herondale?” Alec looked up at her, his hand halfway between the plate and his face. 

 

“Uh… yeah. I do.” Clary tilted her head ever so slightly and Alec waited with baited breath to see if she would recognise him. After a few moments she smiled and held out her hand. 

 

“I’m Clary Fray, I’m a.. I know Jace.” She said after a second. Alec sighed softly before holding out his hand. 

 

“I’m Alec Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to meet you Clary,” It was weird introducing himself to someone he had fought beside, but her memories were gone, and Jace wasn’t the only one who got a second chance with the redhead. Now that Alec was wiser, and didn’t feel threatened by Clary Alec found himself missing the fiery girl that used to terrorise the institute. “Would you like to sit? You’re an extremely talented artist.” He admitted to her. Clary smiled and sat down looking at Alec like she knew him, but just couldn’t place him. 

 

“So how do you know Jace?” She asked, “How does Maia know Jace?” Alec looked over at Maia before turning his attention back to Clary. 

 

“Jace is my adopted brother, he’s lived with us since was 10.” He stated. “And surprisingly, the city isn’t all that big, especially when you’re involved in…” He paused unable to think of a mundane counterpart to shadowhunters other than law enforcement.  “Well, in our business we tend to know a lot of people.” Clary quirked an eyebrow before looking back at Maia. 

 

“Please be honest with me… you’re not in the mafia or a gang or anything are you?” She questioned. “Because knowing everyone? Jace has little awareness but is a trainer?” Alec gaped before laughing. 

 

“I can 100% promise you that we are not involved in the mafia, or a gang, or anything else that is illegal.” Alec thought about it for a second. Technically true, the mundane laws didn’t apply to demons as they were not human, and the downworlders only abided by them in their society. Away from the prying eyes of mundanes the shadow world laws took precedence.  Seeing Clary look at him in relief he smiled. 

 

“Jace is a good man, and he’s lucky that you caught his attention… he needs someone like you to keep him in check.” Clary blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. 

 

“Thanks… I mean, it’s still pretty new, I’m not sure where or what is happening, but… there’s something about him, I’m not sure what, but something that… draws me towards him.  Like there’s not anyone else, and I was stupid to think there ever would be.” She laughs and shook her head. “That probably sounds insane for a guy I’ve had one date with.” 

 

Alec shook his head. “Not at all,” Without thinking Alec began playing with his ring, twirling the golden band in circles as a small smile crept onto his face. Clary noticed and smiled as well. 

 

“She must be a lucky girl.” She stated and Alec’s smile dropped, a look of disgust on his face. But he forced himself to remember, Clary didn’t have the memories of the wedding, she didn’t remember anything, and he couldn’t hold it against her. 

 

“When I met Magnus, my husband, things were… rocky to say the least. No one but my sister even knew I was gay, and my parents weren’t very… accepting of it. I never thought I would be able to love him at all, let alone openly, but even the first time I met him, I knew that my life had changed. I didn’t know how, but I knew it would never be the same… Sometimes, you just know.” He shrugged. “And that’s okay… as long as you’re happy, and he’s happy, don’t let anyone tell you that your journey is wrong or not traditional.” 

 

Clary blushed when she heard that Alec was married to a man, she didn’t know why, but it made perfect sense. Moving to speak she was cut off by her half-seelie friend and frowned. “I should probably get back, we’re almost finished. It was nice meeting you Alec.” She said as she got up. 

 

“You too Clary… You too.” 

 

*********

 

Alec sighed as he stepped out of Taki’s. Everything that Jace had said was true and it made the options for Jace more limited. Pulling out his phone he pressed Magnus’s face and placed the phone to his ear. It only rang once before his husband’s melodious voice appeared over the line. 

 

“Alexander, how is Jace?” He asked, and to a stranger it would sound like nothing was wrong, but to Alec he knew just how much his husband worried. 

 

“It’s. It’s a lot more complicated than we thought.” He stated. “I need your help. Do you think you could take the day off and portal back to the city? I need to call Luke about some things.” Magnus didn’t speak right away, but Alec could hear the rustling of objects through the phone. 

 

“I’ll be at the institute in 30 minutes.” He stated and Alec felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

 

“I love you.” Alec stated. 

 

“And I love you too.” 

 

********

 

The training room within the institute echoed with the panting breaths of Jace as he and Simon lay on the ground after an intense sparring session. Taking a drink of water Jace looked over at the vampire and smiled.  “You’re getting better every day. I think next time we’ll start with swords.” Simon smiled at that as he reached over and grabbed his stick. Securing his grip he lifted it towards Jace’s face. 

 

“Boop boop” Simon said causing both of them to break out into a fit of giggles. Tossing the stick aside the vampire looked back at the blond, a worried look across his face.  “How are you?” He asked sincerely. Jace shook his head and sat up, his black cut off sticking to his frame. 

 

“I know I wasn’t supposed to, but I had to see her again… She remembered me Simon.. And now I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“The mundane world isn’t really that bad.” Simon said off-handedly. “I mean it’s no swords and runes, but there’s no demons and downworlders too.” Jace ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

 

“This is all I’ve ever known, Alec, Izzy, the clave, shadowhunting. I wouldn’t… there’s a reason why shadowhunters usually don’t live long outside of the clave.. we are taught how to fight and that’s pretty much it.” Simon smiled softly, a sad look on his face. 

 

“I never said anything about you leaving the shadow world.” Simon replied getting up and wiping his hands on his pants. “I’m a firm believer in the fact that life is too short to hold back. If you know she’s worth giving up a lot of stuff, possibly everything, then you should do it. Because you’re going to regret it if you don’t. But think long and hard about what you’re giving up, because if it’s not you’ll regret it too.” Jace looked at Simon seriously before shaking his head. 

 

“That’s supposed to help me?” He asked and Simon shrugged softly. 

 

“No, it’s supposed to be a hard choice. If it was easy it wouldn’t make the reward so worth it.”  Without another word Simon slipped out of the training room, leaving Jace deep in his thoughts. 

 

***********

 

Clary had just finished class when she saw the familiar shock of blond hair and leather jacket standing across the street. Smiling brightly she said goodbye to her friends and jogged across the street making sure to look both ways. When he saw her he smiled, standing straighter and fixed his jacket, always wanting to look his best for her. When she was right in front of him he allowed himself to reach out and wrap his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. 

 

“How was class?” He asked looking up at the main building.  Before she could reply he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Do you have time for a coffee before your next one?” She nodded and took his hand as they walked. 

 

“Class was great! We’re learning about different techniques and right now we’re on finger painting, so it’s pretty fun!” She held up her free hand to show her still stained fingers. Jace laughed and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about the conversation he had to have with her. He still hadn’t decided what path he would choose. But with his meeting with Alec tonight he knew if he chose to stay in the shadow world without being able to see her, he would have to follow his parabatai back to Alicante. He wouldn’t be able to stay away from her. Deciding on the bandaid method he cleared his throat. 

 

“So um.. before we get too far into our date, I just wanted to let you know tonight I have a meeting.” He started. “And there’s a chance I could get relocated or something and I wouldn’t be able to tell you, but if you don’t hear from me, I promise it had nothing to do with you, or anything you’ve done. Okay?” He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk turning to her and placing a calloused hand on her cheek. “And know I fought tooth and nail to not leave.” Clary stared into his eyes, confusion on her face but a brief nod showed she understood. Taking her hand again he led her towards Java Jones.  

 

************

 

Jace walked towards Izzy’s office where Alec had taken temporary residence for the discussion at hand. No one outside of their family needed to be a part of this conversation.  Knocking on the door he heard Alec’s Infamous “Come in” before opening the door. 

 

Jace wasn’t surprised by the fact that Izzy and Simon were already there, sitting on one of the many couches Izzy had added to the office once taking over. What did surprise him was the presence of the High Warlock of Alicante, his brother-in-law Magnus Bane. A smile broke out onto his features and Jace walked over pulling him into a hug. Magnus tensed for a fraction of a second before embracing the blond. The physical aspect of their relation was still fairly new, but with everything going on Jace was happy to have Magnus here. 

 

Alec cleared his throat, sitting behind the desk like the leader he was. Jace couldn’t be more proud of his parabatai. “So… I’ve talked to some silent brothers, and some very upset iron sisters, and the risk of bring Clary into the shadow world again is too great. We still don’t know if the Angels are okay with this, and with everything just now starting to get back to the new normal, we can’t.. We aren’t allowed that risk.” Alec said. 

 

“So… I’ve been doing some research, and talking with both Magnus and Jia. There are three options being presented to you.” Alec looked at Jace and then to Izzy, honestly not sure what option his parabatai would pick. “Option one, is to walk away. You were a key factor in defeating Jonathan. So you would be able to walk out of this institute with your stele, a weapon, and your runes. Contact with your family would be allowed, but not frequently. You’d be banned from Alicante and the institute, requiring all contact with us to be in the mundane world. And you could never ever tell Clary anything about the shadow world. For some reason you’re the only thing she remembers, we need to keep it that way.”  Jace sighed and nodded. It was a harsh option, and he knew he would rarely see his family. 

 

“Option two” Alec continued looking down at the paper in front of him to confirm he stated all of the next option.  “You can remain in the shadow world and relocate to Alicante as head weapons master for the Shadowhunter and downworld academy opening this fall. You would continue to live as you normally do, except you would not be allowed to contact Clary or visit New York again, except on official visits, not leaving the institute.” Jace nodded. He knew this was an option and one that he hated to admit was an option. 

 

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes at the next option, the one he desperately hoped Jace didn’t take. However, Alec had a feeling this option would be too tempting for his parabatai who had been through so much. “Option three is to be deruned.” Alec started causing Izzy and Simon to gasp. “Magnus and Lorenzo have found a spell that would erase your memories of the shadow world and put memories that would mimic the ones you have without the shadow world being involved. Magnus and Lorenzo have agreed to help you find work and a place to stay.” Alec glanced down at the paper again, unable to look at Jace’s face. “You wouldn’t remember your family, but you wouldn’t remember The Owl, or Valentine. You would have your own fresh start to match Clary’s.” 

 

When Alec was finally done reading he looked to Jace who was staring straight back. They were all impossible choices. To know of the shadow world and never be able to speak of it, to have to build a foundation on technicalities and secrets. To feel his parabatai every day, but not be able to go to him in his time of need. Jace wasn’t sure he would be able to do that. However, losing clary wasn’t an option… was it? He couldn’t lose his family or Clary, could he handle losing his job? Then of course there was his third option. He would lose everything except for Clary, but they would be able to live a completely mundane life. No Shadowhunter trauma on either side of the relationship. No secrets, nothing but love and happiness… but the pain he would put Alec through losing the parabatai bond, and never getting to see Izzy and Simon get married.  An impossible choice. 

 

The room had been silent for ten minutes before Izzy spoke walking up to her brother. Adopted or not Izzy loved him terribly. “Jace, no matter what you chose, we will support your decision. We have our happy endings, you deserve one too. No matter if that’s your job or Clary, or saying goodbye to us all.” Pulling her brother into a hug she kissed his cheek. “I love you.”  Simon nodded in agreement. 

 

“I think whatever choice you pick, you’re going to be happy Jace, listen to your heart, not your head.”  Jace rolled his eyes at the cliche but turned to his parabatai. Arguably the only other person that would be affected almost as much as Jace. He was strangely quiet and the blond didn’t fail to notice Magnus’s hand on Alec’s shoulder, keeping him grounded and from digging his nails into his hand. 

 

“Alec?” Jace’s asked softly. 

 

“I can’t make this decision for you Jace’s. I made my choice to go after the man I love and I don’t regret it one minute. But I also was extremely lucky that I got to keep and advance my career as well. I thought I had to choose but I didn’t. You will. But I know I would do everything over again if it gave me a chance to have Magnus.” Jace nodded again. 

 

“I’ve made my choice.” He whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what he chose? Whatever you think it is, is it though? Chapter three is going to be up (Hopefully) on Tuesday so until then hit me up on Tumblr at TrashforAlecLightwood and let me know what option you think he chose!


	3. Where We Come Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years into the future, we see what the choice Jace made has turned his life into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. The grand finale of Into the Light. It’s been an amazing journey, one that I don’t think I could have done without my amazing beta Thatnerdemily who inspired me so much. I loved the ending of Shadowhunters, but there was so much more I wanted to see. So I started out on this journey to show how I think it should have ended. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I have, because honestly, it’s been a pleasure to write.

_**Three Years Later** _

  
  


Jace groaned loudly as the student before him flipped him onto the ground and he couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at him. “Good! Now, next time don’t tell as much what you’re going to do, because I could have very easily stopped you from throwing me over your shoulder.” Jace instructed as he got up. Patting the male’s shoulder, he dismissed him and walked over to the bench where his water and phone were. Seeing a text from Clary, he smiled and turned around to see the red shock of hair he’d grown to love even more since they met three years ago. 

 

Walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed her softly. “Ew, you’re so sweaty,” she giggled out as she leaned into the kiss anyway. “Are you ready for tonight?” She asked slightly nervously. Jace laughed and shook his head. 

 

“I think that it's you who would be nervous. You've got every right to be nervous, it's your last art show before graduation. But I’ll be right there next to you and you’re going to do amazing.” Clary smiled and pulled away, grabbing the towel she had brought him. 

 

“Go hit the showers. I put your clothes in the locker room.” Jace smiled and nodded as he kissed her once more before running to the showers to get changed and ready for his girlfriend’s show. 

 

Once he was in the locker room he went to his locker and pulled out the ring box from his duffle bag. He’d taken to carrying it everywhere out of fear she would find it. It had taken him a year and a half to save up enough money to purchase the ring, but it was perfect for Clary and he couldn’t be happier. Hearing a bang, he threw the box back into his duffle bag just in case. His boss knew, of course, as did most of the other instructors at the gym, but none of them had seen the ring yet. Stripping down, Jace slid into the shower and turned the hot water on, letting it fall down his sore muscles. 

  
  


******** 

 

Alec sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. Jia had retired last year to spend more time with her daughter and daughter-in-law and Alec had been elected Consul almost unanimously. Because of that, he hadn’t had time to check up on Jace in almost six months. Checking the time, he sighed and stood up walking to the door and smiling at the guards outside of his office. “Hey Si,” Alec said as he patted him on his back. “You ready to go?” He asked and the vampire smiled as he nodded. 

 

“You know, just because you’re the consul now doesn’t mean you had to kick me out of the field.” Simon joked as he walked beside his charge. Alec rolled his eyes as he walked towards the Inquisitor’s office. Knocking twice he walked in to see his sister finishing up her duties.

 

“Hey baby sister.” Alec said as Simon followed him. It’d been 8 months since Simon became Alec’s personal bodyguard, the idea of having one in general made Alec upset but there had been threats from a random werewolf pack in China that wanted the Consul to be a downworlder. Because of that the Clave had insisted on multiple bodyguards at all times and Alec couldn’t have picked a better one.  

 

Looking up, Izzy smiled as she put the last of her paperwork on her desk and walked over to the two. “Hey big brother,” Izzy said, pulling him into a hug before turning to Simon. “Do you mind if I kiss your bodyguard?” She asked causing him to roll his eyes. 

 

“Yes, kiss your husband. The angels know how many times he has to see me kiss mine.” Izzy laughed and kissed Simon. They’d gotten married shortly before they left New York in a beautiful ceremony. When the two were done, Alec handed the last report of the day over to her. “You can finish it tomorrow,” he stated. “I’m leaving for New York in a couple of hours,” he said softly causing Izzy to smile sadly. 

 

“Checking up on them again, big bro?” She asked and Alec nodded. 

 

“Yeah, the Head of the New York Institute knows I’ll be arriving and he’s made sure that the Institute knows it’s not for anything formal.” The Inquisitor nodded and reached back to her desk grabbing a flat box. 

 

“Give this to him for me? As a congrats on the engagement to Lorenzo.” Alec nodded and smiled. 

 

“Of course, I have to go or I’m going to be late. I’ll send Simon back as soon as I’m with Magnus,” he promised. Izzy gave Simon one last kiss before the two made their way back to the loft. 

 

*********

 

The art show was a success and as Clary spoke to one of her professors, he noticed a strangely familiar face in the crowd. Walking over he came up behind the man, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. “Alec?” He asked softly, causing the man to turn. 

 

“Jace,” he whispered, pulling his parabatai into a hug. When Jace made the choice to step away from the shadow world, Alec thought for sure that it would break their parabatai bond. While it was weaker, the bond remained and though Alec missed him, he’d never seen Jace as happy as he had been the past three years.  Pulling back, Alec looked over at Clary who was gesturing towards one of her paintings. “How are things?” He questioned, causing Jace to smile. 

 

“They’re great. Since Maryse moved out of the apartment over the bookstore, Clary’s moved in. We have our own art studio now. Clary loves being able to wake up and just go paint and not take the subway sixteen blocks.” Alec watched as Jace’s smile forced its way onto his face, something that never would have happened before the redhead. Glancing back over to her, he spotted Magnus casually looking at one of her paintings, no doubt thinking of an outrageous amount to buy it from her. 

 

“Izzy sends her love,” Alec said softly as he continued to watch his husband. “She and Simon have been working like crazy and with everything going on and Simon not being able to come...” Jace held up a hand in understanding. 

 

“I get it and tell her I love her too. How’s their adoption process going?” He asked as they walked closer to Clary. 

 

“It’s good! There’s an infant at the Jerusalem Institute that lost their parents in an attack a few months back. I’m pretty sure they sign the papers next week.” Jace smiled brightly. 

 

“I’m going to be an uncle in a week?” He asked and for the first time Alec saw the happiness in his parabatai fall. 

 

“Hey,” Alec said putting a hand on Jace’s back again. “They’ve already got a vacation to New York planned in March. You’ll get to meet your niece or nephew in just a couple months.” Jace nodded before walking over to Clary and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek. 

 

“Alec! Magnus!” She said finally noticing the two. “I’m so happy you could make it!” She pulled out of Jace’s arms and wrapped her arms around both of them. “Have you seen Maryse yet? She promised she would be here!” Alec looked around for his mother but didn’t spot her. 

 

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” he stated turning back to Clary. “You know how she is, she’s probably waiting to make a dramatic entrance.” A laugh came from behind them and Maryse was there with a bouquet of flowers for the guest of honour. 

 

“That would be your husband, not me,” Maryse said as she handed the bouquet to Clary and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry I’m late, the traffic was horrible from the airport,” she said. Clary leaned into the kiss. Maryse had become like a second mom to her the past three years and she couldn’t have wished for a better one. 

 

“The show is over in about an hour, would you guys like to look around?” The family nodded and Clary wrapped her arm around Maryse’s, walking over to an abstract painting full of pinks and blues and yellow pastels that was extremely cheerful. “What do you think of it?” Clary asked nervously. 

 

“It’s beautiful Clary, like all of your other work, but this one is special… what is it supposed to represent?” Clary blushed as she looked down. 

 

“It’s the moment I found out I was pregnant.” She whispered softly causing Maryse to gasp and look down at Clary. “It was a late addition to the show. Jace doesn’t know yet. I was going to tell everyone tonight at dinner, but I wanted you to know first.” Maryse had tears in her eyes and she pulled Clary into a hug. 

 

“I’m so happy for the two of you,” she whispered. 

 

*******

 

That night, Jace dropped to one knee, surrounded by friends and family. It was full of mundanes, downworlders, and shadowhunters. While his job had changed, his family never had. The blond was surprised when instead of a yes from Clary, a quick “I’m pregnant” came out. After more tears and hugging, Clary said yes and Jace slid the diamond ring onto her finger. 

 

Hidden away in the Adamant Citadel the sounds of forging echoed throughout the walls, and as the clangs continued the angels spoke. The angels do forgive, just not in the way we expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the finale. I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to send me prompts at TrashforAleclightwood.


End file.
